


Minor Interruptions

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Puddlejump AU [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Puddlejump AU, Puddlejump is a tumblr AU, Sloppy Makeouts, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“J-Junko,” he managed to get out, “What if s-someone sees?” </p><p>	“Don’t worry about that, baby,” the blonde whispered into his ear. “Let’s just have some fun while everyone’s at lunch. Does that sound good, Makoto?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Interruptions

Junko slammed Naegi against the wall of the break room, her knee between his thighs, and kissed him hard. He yelped and kissed back, his hands flying to her waist and holding her tightly against him; she nipped at his lip. 

 

He turned his head to the side to break the kiss. She immediately began mouthing over his neck, nipping and biting and creating a path up to his earlobe.

 

“J-Junko,” he managed to get out, “What if s-someone sees?” 

 

“Don’t worry about that, baby,” the blonde whispered into his ear. “Let’s just have some fun while everyone’s at lunch. Does that sound good, Makoto?” 

 

Naegi nodded shakily, took a deep breath, and then said, “Yeah. Let’s do that.” 

 

And with that, they were kissing again, Junko’s lipgloss smearing stickiness all over Naegi’s

lips. She tasted like birthday cake and faintly of the strawberry gum she’d been chewing before. Naegi held her tighter and kissed her with a little more roughness, something he’d been scared to do before, but he knew it was what Junko wanted from him. Sweet kisses weren’t really something she did, and Naegi was perfectly fine with that. As long as he got to kiss her, he was a happy man. And when she bit his lip like that, he was  _ definitely  _ a happy man. He groaned quietly and pressed his hips forward, feeling her thigh rub against him and pulling a whimper from his throat.

 

“Really?” she asked, laughing a little as she broke the kiss. He just whined and tilted his head back, offering up his neck. Junko began to cover it in slow, open-mouthed kisses, biting down ever so gently on occasion and loving the way he fidgeted beneath her. She felt powerful, the queen of the world, with Naegi caged beneath her arms, chest to chest, her lips on his neck. 

 

“Junko,” sighed Naegi. His hands reached down to grab her ass through her skirt, pulling her against his body. She laughed again and bit his earlobe; he moaned quietly. 

 

“Wanna have a little more fun?” Junko’s fingernails lightly scratched up his side and he shivered before nodding. 

Her hands were just pushing his blazer off his shoulders when the door opened and a tiny figure stepped into the room.

 

“U-um, Miss Enoshima?” little Chihiro Fujisaki stammered, tugging at the collar of their shirt. “I-I don’t want to interrupt anything, b-but Fukawa-chan j-just threw up i-in the playhouse.”

 

Junko let out a scream of frustration and kicked the nearest chair. Naegi sighed and pushed his blazer back up onto his shoulders and knelt down to look at Chihiro.

 

“Don’t worry, okay?” he said brightly, offering them a smile. “We’ll clean it up! Right, Junko?”

  
Junko let out another scream and stomped out of the room to go deal with the mess.


End file.
